Welcome to Degrassi High School
by Honey-527
Summary: Just a story on the trials and tribulations of Degrassi Starting after the episode Holiday
1. First Day Back

Cast:  
  
Kendra Mason-8th Grade  
  
Emma Nelson-9th Grade  
  
Manuella "Manny" Santos-9th Grade  
  
J.T. Yorke-9th Grade  
  
Liberty van Zandt-9th Grade  
  
Toby Isaacs- 9th Grade  
  
Chris Sharpe- 9th Grade  
  
Sean Cameron- 9th Grade  
  
Alyssia Martinson- 9th Grade  
  
****************************************  
  
Ashley Kerwin- 10th Grade  
  
Craig Manning- 10th Grade  
  
Gavin "Spinner" Mason- 10th Grade  
  
Jimmy Brooks- 10th Grade  
  
Hazel Aden- 10th Grade  
  
Paige Michalchuk- 10th Grade  
  
Terri McGreggor- 10th Grade  
  
Marco DelRossi- 10th Grade  
  
Sahara Navy- 10th Grade  
  
Dylan Michalchuk- 11th Grade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*This fanfic takes place after Holiday*  
  
"Emma!" Spike called. "Emma!" "Yes Mom!" Emma Nelson called. She had finally gotton ready. Tomorrow was the first day back after Christmas vacation. She'd gotton all the things she asked for. Her favorite gift was her cell phone.   
  
"Emma where's Jack? I've been searching all over for him" Spike said. "I have him Mom. I have to watch over my baby brother"Emma said. She loved looking at Jack. "Jack, you should be so happy to be a Simpson, because other than a Nelson, it's the best there is" Emma said. Jack looked at her. "OK, Emma. Pick out the outfit you want to wear for tomorrow" Spike said. Emma had already. It was a crop top with long pants and silver gym shoes. "Careful Emma," she said to herself, "Let's not get too Manny"   
  
Emma hated to think about Manny Santos. Her former best friend. What happened to her? She'd turned into the total school slut. Emma couldn't stand it. Emma put on her pajamas. She got in the bed and turned out the lights. She got in the bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. The Problem

Emma made her way up the steps. She couldn't wait to enter those ever so familiar doors of Degrassi High School. She went to her homeroom, Ms. Hatzilakos, and took her seat.   
  
"Emma," said a voice. Emma had to think for a second which voice it was. "Chris," Emma said. "What's up?".   
  
"Emma, did you hear the deal with your girl Manny?" Chris said.   
  
"What? Chris, Manny is not "my girl" anymore. She's a slut and I don't associate with sluts. Look at how she dresses!" Emma said.   
  
"Um, Emma. You're wearing a crop top"   
  
"Hello?! This is only one day. I- Never mind. Tell me what happened with Manny OK?" Emma said.   
  
"Man-"  
  
"Class" Ms. Hatzilakos said. "Please quiet down so I can take roll?"   
  
"Emma, meet me at lunch by my locker." Chris said. "OK" Emma said. She turned in her seat while Ms. Hatzilakos took roll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma made her way to Chris's locker. "OK Chris. What's the deal with Manny?" Emma questioned.  
  
"OK. The deal is, your girl Manny, she was with Craig Manning. Craig had a girlfriend already, you know her, Ashley Kerwin? Anyway, him and Manny were always intimate, kissing whenever they saw each other. Craig bought Manny this ice skating rink chain bracelet. Ashley had seen this bracelet earlier, and thought it was hers. Wrong idea. She saw the bracelet on Manny, and knew. Then at this talent show, Ashley and Craig were supposed to sing together. Not Ashley. She slapped the crap out of Craig" Chris said.   
  
"No. Way. Do...do you know where Manny is now?" Emma said. "Somewhere avoiding Craig. Craig told her that he broke up with Ashley, but he didn't." Chris reported. Emma just looked. She couldn't believe it. She went into the bathroom. She saw Manny. She had on a a halter top with very tight pants and you could slightly see a thong. "Manny." Emma said. "Emma" Manny said. 'What is your problem?" Emma asked.  
  
"What do you mean, "my problem?"  
  
"Hello! How can you do that to Ashley?!"   
  
"Look Emma. This has nothing to do with you OK? It never has." Manny eyed Emma's shirt. "Hmm," she said. "Emma. Love the shirt"   
  
"Manny my outfit has nothing to do with this. Why? Craig? I can't believe you! What about Sully?" Emma said.   
  
"Emma. You saw me and Craig at your house in your room. We have something way more special than what him and Ashley had. If he really loved Ashley, he wouldn't of gotten with me. I-" Manny tried to finish her sentence. She hunched over, holding her stomach. "Oww..." she moaned. "Manny. Manny what's wrong?" Emma asked. Manny kept holding her stomach. "Manny! Are you OK? Are you on your period or something, because if you are buttfloss is not such a good thing to have on" Emma said. "Emma! It's not the thong and I'm not on my period. My stomach just hurts.." Manny moaned. She got on the floor, holding her stomach. Emma remembered the cell phone she got for Chrismas. She called the only person she trusted in this problem. "Hello?" Emma said into the phone. "Mom?"  
  
Within minutes, Spike busted through the doors of Degrassi. She remembered where the Bathroom was and raced up there. She burst the bathroom door open. "Manny! Are you alright?" Spike asked. "Obviously not Mom!" Emma yelled. Manny's moaning began to slow down and she slowly got up. "Manny are you OK?" Spike asked. "Yeah Spike. I-I think I'm alright now." Manny said. She brushed herself off. "Uh, Em. Wanna walk with me to Gym?" Manny said. "Sure" Emma said. "I'm glad you're alr- Manuella Santos what are you wearing?" Spike asked, noticing what she was wearing. "Um, Spike?" I gotta go" Manny said. She ran out the bathroom. 


	3. The New Girl

"Emma, since when has Manny turned all bootylicious?" Spike asked. "She's been like this ever since the third day of 9th grade. Do you remember when she went out with Craig? In I think it was the 8th Grade?" Emma said. "Yeah" Spike said. "Well, Craig dumped her, accused her of being too "young" and reminding him of his little sister Angie, you've met her." "Oh, so Manny felt as if she needed to seem and feel older because she's in High School?" "Basically yeah. She said that she wanted to be "hot. Not cute. Not adorable. Hot" "Well, I'm sure she's achieved her goal" "There's a big gymnastics meet coming up this uh." Emma checked her school calendar. "This Friday, and Manny's so siked (A/N: Can't spell it, sorry) about it." Spike folded one of Jacks bibs. "Well," Spike said, "I wish her good luck"  
* * *  
  
Paige Michalchuk brushed out her long blonde hair. "I don't know Hazel. I love Spinner and all, but if he can't accept Marco." "Paige, he's trying all he can" said her best friend Hazel Aden. "He can't help it. He probably has some weird case of.homophobia or something". "Hazel. Dylan is gay. But unlike Marco he's proud of it. He knows that's just how it is and he so can't take it.but anyway, let's change the topic. Hazel you haven't dated anyone in a while. Degrassi's full of hot guys. Who have you got your eyes on?" Paige asked. "Well, I do have my eye on one guy, but swear not to tell." Hazel said.  
"Come on, hon, you know I can keep a secret" Paige said. "OK. The guy is.Jimmy. Am I so dreaming?" Hazel said. "Not exactly. But I don't blame you. Jimmy's a total catch." Paige said. "Yeah, but you think he'd like me?" Hazel asked. "I bet he would. Jimmy's single, Haze, make your move" Paige said.  
* * *  
  
"Look J.T., she's free, and you like her. Why don't you ask her out already?" Toby urged. "I can't! Her sexiness overpowers me. braveness.failing." J.T. said. "Oh, come on, Man. Get over it." Toby said. They where in there homeroom, when the teacher brought in a beautiful Spanish looking girl. "Class," said Ms. Hatzalakos, this is Alyssia Martinson. She just transferred to Degrassi from Hilton High School, over in Montreal. Everyone, please make her feel welcome."  
J.T just stared. "J.T., is it me, or is she dressed better than the hot Manuella Santos?" Toby asked. "I don't know. It's not Manny-Sexy, but it's Manny-Hot." J.T. said. "Which do you chose: Manny-Sexy or Manny-Hot?" Toby asked. "I don't know" JT said. "Ms. Martinson, you can take the vacant seat next to J.T. Yorke. "J.T, please raise your hand." Ms. Hatzalakos said. J.T raised his hand. Alyssia walked over to the seat with a class schedule in her hands and a pen and note pad. Her Notebook said. 'Hottie' on it.  
It doesn't lie, J.T thought. Finally he decided to break the ice. "Uh, hey Alyssia, I'm J.T. Yorke, you can call me J.T" You can also call me at my home number, J.T mumbled softly. "Hi, J.T. Very nice to meet you. I hope to see you in my classes?" Alyssia asked. "Oh, uh, do you have Gym, 5th Period?" J.T said. "Yes, I do." Alyssia said. "What a great coincidence" J.T noticed she has a slight Spanish accent. He loved it. "Yeah well, uh, see you then" J.T said. "J.T, please stop talking" Ms. Hatzalakos said. "Yes Ms. Hot-Zalakos" J.T said. Ooops, why did I say that??, JT said. 


	4. The Doctor Visit

"OK, Manny. You're gonna so lead our team to gold. Let's try this jump one more time OK?" Paige said. "I got it" said Manny. Manny did the jump perfectly. "Woo-Hoo, great job Manny!" Paige exclaimed. "Thanks, Paige" Manny said. Manny started to feel weak again. "Oh, no, what's wrong with me?" Manny said. "Um, Paige? I'm gonna go to the bathroom OK?" Manny said. "Sure Manny. The bathroom's been your home lately, huh?" Paige said. "Yeah sure" Manny said, not hearing her. Manny ran to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and immediately puked in on of the toilets. Emma was in P.E. She got a Text Message on her cell phone because she heard it beep. She stopped her stretching and ran to her purse. She read it: Em. In the bathroom. Hurry  
Emma asked Mr. Armstrong to be excused. She ran down the hall and around the corner, right into "Sean!" Emma cried. Sean's stuff fell all over the floor. "God Emma, stick to the speed limit" he said. "Sean I'm so sorry, but I gotta go." Emma said. She stood up and ran to the Girls' Washroom.  
"Manny? Manny!" Emma called. She saw some white gym shoes under a stall. She slowly opened the door, where Manny was throwing up. "Oh my gosh, Manny what's wrong with you? Are you alright?" Emma asked. "No, I've been like this for a while and.and Emma, I haven't had my period." Manny said. "Manny no.you're not." Emma trailed off. She took out her cell phone and called her Mom again. Spike once again came to the girls bathroom. Paige walked into the girls bathroom. "Whoa. Manny, Emma, Mrs. Nelson, what's going on?" Paige said. "Nothing. Paige go and tell that secretary lady that Manuella Santos has to be excused from school." Spike said. Paige did as she was told and went out the door.  
* * *  
  
Manny walked out of the doctors office with a grim look on her face. "Manny. What's. Wrong?" Emma said. "Em.it's.it's not good" Manny said. She began to cry on Emma's shoulder.  
  
What happened to Manny? What is wrong with her? Once I get more reviews, you'll find out!!! 


	5. Accidents Will Happen Part One

"Manny. What do you mean. What's that bad? You...you don't have cancer..." Emma trailed off. "No, Em. It's good, but it's bad. It's very very bad." Manny said. "Manny...what" Manny hung her head down low. "Em, I'm..."  
  
"Pregnant!? Manny what?! Are you cr-Omigod. With...who did you...when..." Emma tried to get all her words out. They where in Emma's room--the basement--and laying on the bed.   
  
"It was with Craig. Paige's birthday party?" Manny said. "Manny, how could you? And Ashley..."  
  
"Ashley hates me. Ashley hates Craig."  
  
Emma got a small smile on her face. "Manny. You're pregnant. You're gonna have a kid!" Emma said, getting excited. For a second, Manny got excited too. But then "Emma. I'm only 14. I can't have a kid. I'm such a slut I can't believe myself" Manny said. "Manny just relax. Are you gonna tell Craig?" Emma asked. "Uh, Em I can't. You tell him. Please?" Manny said.   
  
"OK, Manny..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Craig Manning was talking to his friends. Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason, and Marco DelRossi. Emma walked up to all three of them. "Craig," she said. "I need to talk to you. It's very very VERY important". "Listen Emma, it's not that I don't like you, you're OK. But we're trying to have a discussion about a certain Sexy Santos..." Jimmy said. "Jimmy, you mean Manny. And Craig, that's what I have to talk about." Emma said. "Geez, Emma, you're acting like she's pregnant or somethin" Jimmy said. "Yeah." Marco added. "And Craig's the Dad, you stud" Spinner said. Emma gave them serious looks and their smiles faded.   
  
Ashley Kerwin made her way around the hall when she saw them. They looked so clueless and dumb. Especially Craig, she thought. She went a little closer to hear the conversation.  
  
"Emma," Craig said very slowly. "Is...is Manny..."  
  
Emma shook her head. "SHE'S PREGNANT? MANNY IS PREGNANT?" Spinner said loudly. "Ssshhh!!!" Emma scolded.   
  
Ashley felt a tear forming in her eyes. Craig couldn't even say that he loved her, she thought. Craig's eyes started to roll in the back of his head. Then he fainted while Emma tried to hold him up.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Manny was in Spirit Squad practice. She did her jump. "Uh, great Manny!" Hazel cheered. "Man!" Paige called. Manny ran over to her. "Yeah Paige?" Manny said. "Well, the coach said that since your pregnant, you can't compete in the Gymnastic Competition. I'm so sorry Manny I know you've been looking forward to it" Paige said. "Yeah..." Manny said. "Oh and hon just a tip? If it's a girl, I really like the name Paige" Paige said.   
  
Manny turned and looked at the floor. She began to cry and walk out when J.T., the mascot, stared at her (A/N Rememer this part from the Degrassi Couple Commercial on The-N?lol, I'm putting stuff together my way)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Craig felt like the biggest piece of crap on Earth. He was 15, and he was gonna be a Dad? He couldn't believe it. Neither could his friends.   
  
"Whoa Craig. I can't believe it. You cheated on Ashley, and then you go and get Manny preg-" Jimmy tried to spit out his words. "Hey shut up, alright? You don't have to remind me of what I did. How am I gonna tell Joey?" Craig said. "Find a way. But you don't have to sit in labor screaming for 5 hours. How is Manny gonna tell her parents? I mean even you know how strict they are." Marco said. "Look, I don't know. I can't worry about Manny right now. I have to worry about myself" Craig said. "Whoa Craig. Relax. You're just mad" Spinner said. "Yeah. I'm just mad..." Craig said.   
  
***  
  
It was the day. Ashley had believed they were lying about the whole Craig/Manny hook-up. At lunch, she'd find out. The bell rang. Ashley and Ellie made their way to Craigs table where him, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy where eating. Craig put his hamburger down slowly. "Uh, hey Ash. Ellie." he said. "No playing, Craig. Please, when you used to care about me, you never lied" Ashley said. "I still do care Ashley-" Craig said. "Don't play dumb. I wanna know the truth. Did you and Manny hook-up-hook-up?" Ashley asked. "Look Ash, I don't think we should talk right now-"  
  
"Why not!?" Ashley yelled. The whole cafeteria became quiet and looked in their direction. "I want to talk [i]now[/i]" Ashley commanded. "Ash, look. We uh, we did kinda...uh-" Craig said. "You did!?" Ashley screamed. "You really did...you...you got Manny pregnant?! Oh...Oh Craig. How could you? You...I don't..."Ashley started to cry and once again, slapped Craig in the face. The cafeteria stared at Craig and Manny, back and forth between stares. Manny got up and ran out of the caf.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Craig was in the garage. Joey walked in. "Hey Craig," he said. Craig jumped. "Whoa, uh, Joey! Hey what's up?" Craig said. "You were a minute ago. You've been so jumpy lately. What's the deal?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing's been up. Really. I was just, uh, painting." Craig said. "Painting? Wow, let me see" Joey said. Craig took the covering off his easel. "I call it Family Portrait" Craig said. It was a man, a woman, and a child, all at a table holding hands. "Wow, Craig. This is wonderful. Where'd you-" Joey was trying to ask, then into the garage walked Manny. "Oh, uh, hi Joey. I just came to um, ask Craig a question about some uh...homework" Manny said. "Aren't you guys in different grades" Joey asked. "Um, it's gym...homework" Manny said.   
  
"Right..." Joey said, and he left. "Craig..."Manny gasped. She was looking at his picture. "That's...that's beautiful. Did you do that?" Manny asked. "Yeah, you like it" he asked. "I love it" Manny thought to herself. "Craig, I was thinking. Maybe...maybe we can keep this baby. Maybe I don't have to get an abortion" Manny said. "Abortion? Where did you get that idea from?" Craig asked. "Craig come on! I mean, I'm 14. What if I'm not ready to be called 'Mommy'?" Manny said. "Well, Manny," Craig said, "Are you?". Manny sat down and thought. "I don't know" she said. "I really don't know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike didn't know what to do. Emma had to go over her Aunt's house, and she had no one to take care of Baby Jack. Then she had an idea. She called Manny. "Hey Manny. Do you think you can watch Jack for a few hours? I have to go to this convention, and-" "Sure, Spike. I'll be over" Manny said. Soon enough, she was there. With Craig. "Hi, I brought a friend," Manny said. "Yes, Craig, how ya doin?" Spike asked. "I'm good" Craig said. "OK, uh, Jack's in his room. His food is in the cabinet, and--" "Spike. I practically live here. I know where things are" Manny joked. "OK" Spike said. She got her jacket and left. "Well, first lesson of Baby care: Part One" Manny announced. 


End file.
